battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wil (BBO)
Wil is a type of character in the game Battle Bears Overclock. Wi.jpg|Wil in BBU Wil's OC.jpg|Wil's OC Chub Scout Skin(BBU).jpg|Wil's Chub Scout skin. GoldWil.jpg|Wil's Gold Skin Bull piss icon.JPG|Bull Piss Icon "Naive computer savant. Wil is absolutely fearless but not by being brave-he's simply oblivious to the danger because he's too busy obsessing over something else at the time. It's easy to talk to Wil into doing just about everything, he's always eager to please a friend. "Hey Wil-go sneak into that Gruubfang Den and see what happens," is something you hear a lot(usually from Oliver)." ~ Official Battle Bears Overclock Description Statistics Skins Wil's skins and their corresponding Armor are listed below: * Chub Scout * Gold * Sumo * Knight Terror * BB Ate a lot Armor *Chub Scout *Viking Clown *Hula Head *Sumo Head *Fly Fishing *Scuba Head *Castle Head Imp Head Abilities Like all of the characters in Battle Bears Overclock, Wil has three unique abilities that he can use multiple times to aid him in battle. These abilities include: *'Barf Bag' (Default) When activated, Wil will fling a barf bag in an arc. When it collides with the ground, the barf bag will explode, splatting out non-damaging chunks from inside the bag, and a small light green cloud will form, expanding later on. If anyone, except for the teammates of the player who threw the bag, gets close to the cloud, they will take 450 base damage (900 in the case of a crit) and their screen will be temporarily blocked by a green hue. *''"Thrown like a grenade, inflicting damage and obscuring vision upon explosion."'' *:-Official Battle Bears Overclock Description *'Bull Piss Energy Drink' (20,000 Gold, Level 10 Unlock) Bull Piss Energy Drink is a very risky ability, only to be used when least vulnerable from attacks. Upon activation, Wil quickly chugs a can of Bull Piss Energy Drink, raises both of his fists, and has his health reduced to 10% of what it was when activated, allowing a smal window of time which he is very vulnerable (please confirm). Wil will start regaining little bits of his health back at a time until his health is back to the level before activating the ability and, as stated in the description, Wil's damage, fire rate, and movement speed will be increased. Overall, timing is essential for both the user and the other team. This ability takes __ seconds to reload. :"Increases Damage, fire rate and movement speed, but reduces hit points to 10% temporarily." ::-Official Battle Bears Overclock Description *'Boom Box' (30,000 Gold, Level 20 Unlock) The Boom Box is an ability that allows Wil to place a Boom Box on the ground that will loop some music made up of some notes from what sounds like an accordion and someone with a low voice making random sounds to the beat. After 18 seconds from activation of the ability, the Boom Box suddenly disappears. While the Boom Box is playing, the the firing rate of the user's teammates will increase (shoot faster) depending on how far away from the Boom Box you are. This ability takes 30 seconds to reload. :"Placeable enhancement field, increases firing rate for everyone, based on proximity." ::-Official Battle Bears Overclock Description Trivia *The Barf Bag is the only ability currently to damage the player his/herself (Also noted that the player can even die with this special in the Test Range) *The Barf Bag is based off of one of Wil's weapons from Battle Bears Zero. *The Bull Piss Energy Drink's damage buff grows each time the player switches between his/her Primary and Secondary weapon and is most likely a bug. *Even though the Boom Box plays music, the music you hear is considered a sound by the game, as the volume of the Boom Box is affected by the Sound slider. Category:Battle Bears Category:Article stubs Category:Battle Bears Overclock Category:BBO Characters